darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Yuria of Londor
Yuria of Londor is a character and merchant in Dark Souls III. She is a mentor of the Sable Church and accomplished swordswoman, said to have claimed a hundred lives with her sword, the Darkdrift.Darkdrift description. Location Found in Firelink Shrine, at the end of the corridor on the west wing of the basement, in the same area where Yoel used to reside. Plot In order for her to appear, the player must draw out their true strength (level up) with Yoel and acquire all five Dark Sigils before reaching the Catacombs of Carthus. The next time the player visits Yoel's usual residing spot in Firelink Shrine, they will find him already dead while a dark figure observes from the shadows. Upon presenting herself, Yuria reveals that Yoel was a most precious friend to her and thanks the Champion on Ash for allowing him to be redeemed through his actions while at their service, at which point she does the same, pledging allegiance to them and accepting them as her Lord and of all the hollows in Londor, in the hope that one day the Ashen One brings back its glory to the world. Upon talking to her, the player will learn the "Dignified Bow" gesture and afterward she will inform about Orbeck of Vinheim causing much consternation among her people, as he has proclaimed himself to be "Lord of Hollows", asking the player if they can see into this matter. If the player kills Orbeck and brings back his ashes to her, she will bestow them the Morion Blade. If the player completes Yuria's questline and "marries" Anri of Astora (and does not turn Yuria hostile anytime by either killing Yoel or by healing the Dark Sigil before the ceremony is complete), she will become available to summon for the final battle. If Yuria survives the encounter with the Soul of Cinder, her armor set and weapon will become available at Firelink Shrine. If Yoel dies before the player can attain all five Dark Sigils, Yuria will disappear and the Pale Shade of Londor will invade in the Farron Keep and Irithyll of the Boreal Valley. Upon defeating the Pale Shade of Londor at both locations, the Pale Shade Armor set will appear at Firelink Shrine, in the same area where Yuria and Yoel used to reside. Conversely, if the player has not turned Yuria hostile, the Pale Shade of Londor will become available for summoning in the aforementioned areas. Yuria will disappear if Anri is killed at any time during the game. Completing her questline unlocks the Usurpation of Fire ending. Drops *Darkdrift *Yuria's Ashes Wares *Purging Stone - 4,500 souls (unlimited) *Poison Throwing Knife - 50 souls (unlimited) *Braille Divine Tome of Londor - 50 souls (1) *Soul Arrow - 1,000 souls (1) *Heavy Soul Arrow - 2,000 souls (1) *Soul Greatsword - 5,000 souls (1) *Magic Weapon - 4,500 souls (1) *Magic Shield - 4,500 souls (1) *Dark Hand (Dark Souls III) - 12,000 souls (1) *Untrue Dark Ring - 5,000 souls (1) *Untrue White Ring - 5,000 souls (1) *Ring of Sacrifice (Dark Souls III) - 5,000 souls (3) Notes *Yuria will become hostile to the player if they heal their accumulated Dark Sigils at any time during the game. Trivia *Yuria always talks in the plural personal pronoun of the first-person. Always referring to her as "we", speaking on behalf of all the hollows that inhabit Londor. References Category:Dark Souls III: Characters Category:Dark Souls III: Image Needed Category:Dark Souls III: Merchants